High School
by LBT4LYFE
Summary: Daisy's growing up!


Its 2021, Daisy is now in high school. She and Penelope have grown up together, but now that Daisy is a freshman, her mom says that she is finally old enough, and she is allowed to have a boyfriend. So Daisy doesn't really hang out with Penelope anymore.

Daisy was very excited about her first day of high school. She wore black skinny jeans, a gold see through shirt, a white tank top underneath, and black sandals. During the day, Daisy texted Kimberly and asked if her friend could come home with her. Kimberly didn't object. When Daisy got home, she went into the kitchen where her mom was. "So, how was your first day of high school?" Kimberly asked. "It was incredible!" Daisy replied. "That's great. My little girl isn't so little anymore. Where's your friend?" Kimberly said. "In here." Daisy said, pointing to the living room. They walked to the living room. "Mom, this is Hunter." Daisy said.

Kimberly just stood there, as a boy rose from the couch. He was about 5'10", blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very fit body. "Nice to meet you ma'am. My mother is a big fan of yours, as am I." Hunter said, holding out his hand. He had a deep, very southern accent. "Uh. Nice to meet you too, Hunter." Kimberly said, shaking his hand. "You've got a very beautiful daughter. I can see where she gets it from." He said, trying to flatter her. "Isn't he sweet?" Daisy asked as she put her arm around his hips. "He is." Kimberly said, trying to hide her astonishment. "Okay. Well we're just going to go study in my room. We have a quiz tomorrow in Geometry." Daisy said. They walked to Daisy's room, and closed the door.

Kimberly called Karen. "Hello." Karen answered the phone. "Hey. You know how I told Daisy that she wasn't allowed to actually DATE until she was in high school?" Kimberly said. "Yeah." Karen answered. "Well, today was her first day of high school. She texted me in the middle of the day and asked if one of her friends could come home with her. I said sure. Well, she gets home, and this friend, is a 5'10", blonde hair, blue eyed, extremely fit boy." Kimberly said. "Really? Daisy must be one of the popular girls." Karen said. "What?" Kimberly exclaimed. "Not like that Kim. But that's good. A lot of boys her age are all talk. They just want to say 'I have a girlfriend." Karen said.

"Karen this boy is 16, has his license and is a sophomore." Kimberly said. "Oh. Well, is he a nice boy from what you can tell?" Karen asked. "The first thing he said to me was his mother is a big fan, and that Daisy was beautiful, and he could see where she gets it from." Kimberly said. "Wow. He a boy living by flattery. That's how Mark was….. And how Jimi still is!" Karen said. "I feel like I am reliving the whole thing with Penelope starting her period, and not having a clue what was going on. I figured, if Daisy liked a boy, she would say something about it to me. That's when I would tell her EVERYTHING. She knows what sex is, what boys want, all the basic stuff. I just want her to know how to deal with peer pressure." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly. Just sit her down and talk to her. I will if you want me too. I had to give this talk to Jimi's niece Karaline after her mom died." Karen said. "Are you busy tonight?" Kimberly asked. "No. Tonight is fine. Just call me when you want me to come over." Karen said. Kimberly hung up the phone. Daisy and Hunter came out of her room. "Hunter has to go home. I told him he could come back over next week. He has football practice the rest of this week. He's the quarterback!" Daisy said. "Yeah. That's fine." Kimberly said. "Do you need a ride?" Kimberly asked. "Oh. No ma'am. My car is outside." Hunter said. "Did yall drive here together after school?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah. Is that okay?" Daisy said. "That's fine." Kimberly said, not really meaning it.

Daisy and Kimberly ate early. Kimberly called Karen and she came over. When Karen got there, Daisy was in her room. "Hey. Thanks for coming." Kimberly said. "No problem. Where is she?" Karen asked. "She's in her room." Kimberly said. They both walked to Daisy's room. "Daisy. Aunt Karen is here." Kimberly said. "Hey Aunt Karen." Daisy said. "Hey baby. How was school?" Karen said. "It was amazing. Did mom tell you about Hunter?" Daisy asked. "She did. That's actually why I'm here. We both want to talk to you." Karen said. "Talk to me? About what?" Daisy said. "Well, about you. About Hunter. About boys in general." Kimberly said. "Mom, I already know about sex, and waiting until you're married." Daisy said.

"Uh. I know. But I just want to talk to you." Kimberly said. "If you just wanna talk to me, then why did Aunt Karen come over?" Daisy said. "Because she's been a huge part of your life since the day you were born." Kimberly said. "And because I want to tell you some things that it is very important for you to know." Karen said. "Okay. Fine. What do yall wanna talk about?" Daisy asked. Kimberly looked at Karen. Karen said, "Well. We all know that some of the girls and boys your age have been allowed to date for a couple of years. We also know that you hear people talk at school. You know all about sex and abstinence." Karen said. "Yeah. So. What do you wanna talk about?" Daisy asked.

"Well, you're mom and I haven't even talked about it, but I'm sure that she would agree with me, if I said that you are getting to the age where you need to start going to see a gynecologist." Karen said. "And that I do." Kimberly said. "Ewe. I don't want some random person looking at, and touching, me down there." Daisy said. "I know how you feel. When my mom took me to the gynecologist for the first time, I was very uncomfortable. But, you do have to go see one. And you're at that age that, maybe, you would want to be on birth control pills?" Karen said. "Karen!" Kimberly said. "Kim, you can't change the fact that she is growing up. And I believe, that you and Steven, along with the rest of us, have raised these girls well enough, that they won't be having sex at 14 or 15 years old. But, you also have to be honest with yourself, and think. When you were her age, how many people did you know that were having sex?" Karen said.

"Hey. I'm not gonna have sex. So why do I need birth control?" Daisy asked. "Because baby, you can't say for sure that you won't have sex. I know you want to, but I'm only telling you the truth. I'm going to tell you something that ONLY your mom knows. My mom doesn't even know. When I was your age, I promised myself, and my mom, I wasn't going to have sex until I was married. But she got me birth control anyway. Well, I started dating a boy that was a year older than me, and we went to a party. His friends decided to spike the drinks with alcohol. I got drunk, and had sex with my boyfriend that night, in the back of his car. I lost my virginity at 15 years old." Karen said. Kimberly looked at her, and put her arm around her. Daisy could see a single tear run down her cheek.

"Aunt Karen. What's wrong?" Daisy asked. Karen took a deep breath. "Sweetheart. He was 17. The reason I never told my mom, was because since he was 17 and I was only 15 that is considered rape." Karen said. "But that's not my point. My point is that you never know what might happen and you need to be ready. And if there is a time when you are with a boy and you do decide to have sex, I don't care how much you want to, if he does not have a condom, you do not go any further. Do you understand me?" Karen asked. "Yes." Daisy said. Daisy got off of her bed. She hugged Karen. "You're growing up and I just don't want you to do anything that would affect you for the rest of your life." Karen said.

Kimberly walked out of the room, expecting Karen to follow her. "Also, I want you to know that you can go to your mom for anything you need. She has been there for me through everything. And if for some reason, you can't talk to her, PLEASE come to me. I promise you I can keep secrets, and I will never judge. I am open ears." Karen said. "I know." Daisy replied. "Aunt Karen. Will you, uh, take me?" Daisy asked. "Take you where?" Karen asked. "You know. To get birth control pills." Daisy said. "Baby, I really would, but I know that you may feel awkward about it, but this is something your mom wants to do with you." Karen said. "Whatever." Daisy said. Karen looked at her. "I tell you what. You ask your mom if I can take you, if she says yes, I will. But if she wants to, you go with her, and then you can come spend some time with me. How does that sound?" Karen said. "Okay. Deal." Daisy said.

Karen left the room. She went into the kitchen where Kimberly was. "Hey, look, Daisy just asked me if I would take her to the gynecologist, but I told her only if that was okay with you." Karen said. "Would you?" Kimberly asked. "Uh. Yeah. I mean, we go to the same one, so I will, I just figured that's something you would want to do." Karen said. "Well, normally, yes. I would. But I know that I didn't feel that comfortable going for the first time, with my mom there. I just feel like it's easier to let someone that you see as more of a friend to do things like this with you. I just want her to be as comfortable as possible. So if it isn't too much trouble for you, will you?" Kimberly said. "Of course. I'll pick her up from school tomorrow and we'll go." Karen said.

The next day, when school was over, Karen was there to pick Daisy up. "Are you ready?" Karen asked. "I guess so. How long is this going to take?" Daisy said. "Well, honey, I don't really know." Karen said. "But listen, your mom and I have both been coming to Dr. Roberts for many years. Since you and Elijah were born. He is a very—" Daisy interrupted her. "He? I thought gynecologists were women!" Daisy said. "No. When a woman says a gynecologists is a 'lady doctor' that means, a doctor for women!" Karen said. "I don't want I guy looking at me down there! That's gross!" Daisy said. "Daisy, he's a great doctor. You don't have anything to worry about." Karen said. "But….. Mom doesn't… let me... shave." Daisy said. "Doesn't let you shave?" Karen asked. "Yeah. You know." Daisy said. "Between your legs?" Karen asked. "Yeah…" Daisy said.

"Listen to me. I promise you that he gets a lot of girls in here that don't shave between their legs. You just have to relax, and listen to what he has to say. Okay?" Karen said. "Okay." Daisy said. "Aunt Karen?" Daisy said. "Yeah?" Karen said. "Will you, or are you allowed to come with me?" Daisy asked. "Come in the exam room with you?" Karen asked. "Yeah. Like, while he does everything." Daisy said. "Yes, I can. I wasn't going to. I thought that you might want to have some privacy." Karen said. "No. I want you to come with me. But you don't have to look." Daisy said. "I know sweetie; however, it's not something I haven't seen before." Karen said giggling.

They arrived at the doctor. Karen held the door open for Daisy to walk in, and she followed. Daisy grabbed Karen's hand. "Please come with me." Daisy said. "I am. I won't leave you. I promise." They walked down the hall to the exam room. Karen walked in first, "Karen. What are you doing here? I don't have an appointment with you." He said. "No. You don't. But you do have an appointment with her." Karen said. She stepped to the side to reveal Daisy standing behind her. "Who is this? Karen, if I remember correctly, I delivered a little boy for you." He said. "Yes. Yes you did. This is Kimberly's daughter, Daisy." Karen said. "Oh, my goodness. You've grown fast." He said. "Daisy just started high school, and her mother is interested in getting her on birth control." Karen said.

"Really? Well, you've come to the right place." He said. "I think, that Kimberly also wants her to get her first exam if you have got time." Karen said. "Well, I do have time." He said. "Do you want to do it today?" He asked. "That would be great." Karen said. "Will you be staying with her Karen?" He asked. "Yes." Karen said. "Okay. Well let's get started then." He said. "Daisy, take this gown, and you can put it on right here. I'm going to step out of the room. I'll be back in just a couple of minutes." He said. He left the room. "Aunt Karen, are you on birth control?" Daisy asked. "Yes I am." Karen said. "Because you and uncle Jimi still do it!" Daisy said. "Watch it! Yes. I may be on the pill because I'm having sex. Don't get that confused with you're going to be on the pill INCASE you have sex. I'm married!" Karen said.

"I'm back." Dr. Roberts said as he walked back in the door. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I guess so." Daisy said. "Hop up on this table then." He said. Daisy got on the table and put her legs in the stirrups. "She was worried, because her mom doesn't let her shave between her legs." Karen said. "Oh. Don't worry about that honey. I see a lot of grown women that don't shave down there. Isn't that right Karen." He said, laughing. "Yeah right! Don't lie to my niece." Karen said, laughing. "Okay. Daisy, I'm going to use these forceps. I'm going to put it inside of you, and when I open it up, you are going to feel some pulling. It's going to feel a little uncomfortable. I'm sorry." He said. "Sweetie, if it hurts, just squeeze my hand." Karen said.

The exam was over. "That wasn't that bad was it?" Karen asked. "No. I guess not." Daisy said. "Okay. Dr. Roberts said that we can pick up the pills at the counter on the way out. So, are you ready to go?" Karen asked. "Yep." Daisy said. They got to Kim's house. Karen dropped Daisy off. "Now remember. I want you to come talk to me about anything. If you can't talk to your mom. You CAN ALWAYS talk to me. Love you sweetheart." Karen said.

A week went by, Hunter came home with Daisy on Monday after school. Daisy and Hunter were in Daisy's room. Hunter was looking around the room, when he noticed Daisy's birth control pills on her night stand. "You're on the pill?" Hunter asked. "Uh. Yeah." Daisy answered. "Does that mean we can do it?" Hunter said. "What? No. No, I promised my Aunt Karen I wouldn't." Daisy said. "Oh come on. It's not like you'll get pregnant. You're on the pill. I have a condom. What could go wrong?" Hunter said. "No." Daisy repeated. "Come on Daisy. Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?" Hunter said. "Well, yeah." Daisy said. "Then we can have a little fun. Just for a couple of minutes, and then we will stop. Okay?" Hunter asked. Daisy said nothing. Then suddenly she said, "Okay."

The next day she went to school. As she was walking to her locker, people were staring at her and whispering. She got to her locker. Her friend Bethany walked up to her. "Oh my God I can't believe you had sex with Hunter!" She said. "What? Where did you hear that?" Daisy said. "Daisy, he has told the whole school about the freshman that slept with him. The one with the famous mom." She said. "Oh my God. How could he do this?" She started crying. A boy walked up to her. "Hey. How about I come over to your house later, and we can get in on a little motorboatin'. I bet your mom would be really proud." He said. She ran out of the school. She knew Karen only lived a couple of blocks away. She ran to Karen's.

Kimberly called Karen. "Karen, have you seen Daisy. Her school called and said she never showed up for first block. She hasn't answered her phone and I don't know what to do." Kimberly said. "Kimberly calm down. I will try to call her." Karen said. Karen tried to call her twice. She didn't answer. She called Kimberly back. "Look, I will call you if I hear from her." Karen said. "Thanks Karen." Kimberly said. She hung up.

"What's going on?" Jimi asked Karen. "Daisy didn't show up for school. Kimberly can't get in touch with her." Karen said. The doorbell rang. Karen opened the door. "Daisy?!" Karen said. She then notices the tears on her cheek. "Baby what's wrong?" Karen asked her. Daisy was so upset she couldn't even speak. "Come in sweetheart." Karen said. "Jimi, call Kimberly and tell her Daisy is here." Karen said to Jimi. "Daisy, baby, come with me to my room." Karen said. Karen and Daisy walked to Karen's room.

Karen put her arms around Daisy. "Baby, what's wrong. Why aren't you at school?" Karen asked. "I did something really, really bad Aunt Karen. I'm so sorry. I let you down. I didn't want to." Daisy said, barely able to talk. "Daisy. Tell me what happened." Karen said. "I did it. You told me not to but I did it. And now everyone knows." Daisy said. "Did what?" Karen asked. "I had sex with Hunter." She said. "Oh, baby girl—"And he told the whole school that we did everything. He told them we did it, and that I did things to him, and that I let him do things to me!"

"Daisy. I'm so sorry." Karen said. "Please don't tell my mom. You said you wouldn't, right?" Daisy said. "I did. But Daisy, how are you going to go back to school if your mom doesn't know?" Karen said. "I can't go back to that school. The whole school thinks I'm 'The Slut with the Famous Mom!'" Daisy said. "Please don't tell her right away at least." Daisy asked. "Okay. But I think you should tell her." Karen said.

Daisy had finally calmed down. "Aunt Karen my stomach hurts." Daisy said. "I'm sorry honey. Are you on your period?" Karen asked. "I think I might be starting." Daisy said. She went into the bathroom. She came out and heard noise in the kitchen. She just assumed it was Karen. She walked around the corner. It was Kimberly. "Uh, Mom. What are you doing here?" Daisy said. "DAISY!" Kimberly exclaimed. She ran to hug her. Karen walked in the room. "Karen, what is she doing here?" Karen had never lied to Kimberly, but she felt an obligation to Daisy at the moment. Karen told her that Daisy just needed a change of clothes, because she got blood on hers.


End file.
